Handheld portable devices, such as cellular phones, are widely used for direct communication between users, but their utility in off-line communication as of today is limited. Although it would be highly desirable to be able to “leave messages” in various locations, which can be read by authorized users, without the need to encode messages to a specific user at a specific time, the art has so far failed to provide a simple and convenient way to do so. Attempts have been made in the art, based on GPS or QR codes, but these have not resulted in widely usable and practically convenient solutions to this problem.
For example, US2009/0081959 titled “Mobile Virtual and Augmented Reality System”, presents a method for creating a “virtual graffiti”, allocating it to a specific geographical location, or object, uploading it to a server and allowing authorized viewers to download the graffiti when they are in geographical proximity. The invention uses GPS for geographic positioning or alternatively if the GPS fails to operate it suggests a Wi-Fi based indoor location system. Practically however this reference does not refer to the limitations of the use of the mobile phone. It does not enable direct transferring of information between users and does not take into account the resource limits that characterize the use of a mobile phone.
A further example is US2008/0122871, titled “Federated Virtual Graffiti”. Again this is an example that enables associating virtual messages based on geographic locations and restricting access to particular users. However this system requires the usage of a specific virtual board, in order to overcome the resources limitations of the mobile phone in locating the messages left. Thus, this application as well as the '959 patent application do not offer a comprehensive solution, which specifically tackles the mobile phone limitations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and a system suitable to implement it which overcomes the problems of the prior art and permit users to exchange location-based messages in a simple and convenient way, using readily available devices, such as cellular phones.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.